Wintergreen: A BodyshocK story
by AbigailWritesStuff
Summary: After the events of BodyshocK, Winter and Jade are trying to pursue their new relationship. How will they deal with different hardships? All credits go to YinYangBangBang and JessicaX. This is a fan-fiction of a fan-fiction. Deal with it. Super smutty, in keeping with the original story (read it first, please. Otherwise :/). Has violence, course language, and of course, smut.
1. A Ladybug

"So, with your pale skin, we obviously don't want dark tones in your makeup. Your lipstick will also be a more subdued colour. Like a light pink."

"Mhm." Winter mumbled. She couldn't move her mouth very much what with Blake and Ruby flitting around her, getting her ready for her first date with Jade.

"Where's she taking you, Winter?" Weiss asked from her bench. Winter locked eyes with her in the mirror. She gestured to their two friends, still dabbing at Winter's face with brushes. "Oh, right. No funny business, you know."

"Weiss, it's not like Jade even wants to do that. For one, illegal under Valic laws. And she's not exactly confident in her body." Ruby scolded.

"It had to be said." Weiss grumbled and folded her arms.

"You did far worse with Yin before you two had even gone on a date. At least Jade and Winter talked for a bit before the kissing." Blake pointed out.

"That is different! I'm far older than her! I've gone through my maturing stage!"

Winter raised an eyebrow at her sister through the mirror.

"I swear, your sister is somehow worse in certain aspects now than she was when I met her and she was still bigoted." Blake sighed.

Weiss flushed an angry red. Winter thought of her own bigotry and frowned. Ruby spotted this and smiled reassuringly.

"You're already far better than you were just a few weeks ago, Winter. You'll only get better from here, and we'll have your back every step of the way. And so will Jade, who is proof that you're trying to be a good person."

Winter smiled at the redhead. She was still kind of weirded out by the relationship she had with Blake, and what Blake had with Sun, and even worse, what Sun had with Neptune. When Blake had accidentally talked about what happened with Sun and Neptune in front of Winter, the young Schnee had choked on her water so hard that she was crying after she finally stopped coughing. But other than that, Ruby had tried to be really kind to Winter. She called out Winter on her many, many failings with correct terminology for gay people, but she always did so in a nice way. Even if Winter definitely didn't deserve kindness after she accidentally called Jade a 'tranny'. Not to her face, obviously. That would have been catastrophic for their burgeoning relationship.

"Weiss, you think we're all done here?" Blake put down her brush and gestured to Winter. The older Schnee was still sulking, but she nodded.

"You look beautiful, Winnie." Weiss used Winter's old pet name. She immediately shuddered.

"Oh my god, don't call me that! But thanks, sis."

"Let's go show the guys." Blake grabbed Winter's hand and pulled her out into the living room. Sun, Neptune, and Yin were playing some sort of card game. All three of them looked up as the girls entered the room. Sun whistled lowly.

"Looking good, Winter. Jade's gonna love it." He said.

"Uh yeah, what he said." Yin shrugged.

"Uhhh, thanks." Winter replied. Yin tossed his bike keys in the air and caught them again.

"You ready to go, Snowflake?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Jade's probably on her way already." Winter headed for the front door, Ruby and Weiss on her heels. Blake elected to go sit on Sun's lap. Winter fought the urge to shudder again. Yin opened the front door for her as soon as she put on her heels. They weren't the most practical of footwear, but she was trying to make an impression.

"Good luck, Winter." Ruby hugged the girl quickly.

"Tell her I said hi." Weiss kissed Winter's forehead, then she kissed Yin.

"See you later." The tall blonde said to his fiance. She smiled at him. Winter felt Yin's hand on her back, pushing her out of the apartment. The sun was just barely over the horizon, and its pale rays struck Winter as nothing less than beautiful. Yin shut the door behind them and followed Winter's gaze.

"This is my favourite part of the day, ya know." He said. "Well, second-favourite, after waking up to seeing your sister."

"Gross, Yin. I don't wanna hear about that." Winter hopped down the stairs towards Bumblebee.

"Hey, not everything we do is sex. We also cuddle." Yin's footsteps rattled the entire staircase.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I'm gonna be your brother-in-law soon enough. Get used to it." Winter could hear the laugh in his voice. A truck with a busted muffler rumbled past their building.

"Have you and Weiss picked out a date yet?" Winter grabbed her helmet off the back of Bumblebee. It was pure white, like Weiss's, but unlike Weiss's, Winter's helmet had a streak of green on it. It was entirely cheesy, and Winter and Jade hadn't even gone on a official date yet, but Winter liked it all the same. Yin grabbed his helmet and straddled the bike. Fitting the helmet carefully over his head, trying not to mess up his braid, Yin started the bike. It roared to life, almost deafening Winter, as usual. She put her own helmet on, thankful that her preferred ponytail could be done up as soon as she got to the restaurant.

"No date yet. We're thinking sometime next year, to give Jade an opportunity to be one of your sister's bridesmaids." Yin said. Bumblebee purred underneath his hands. Winter hopped up behind Yin, holding onto his back for balance. She was glad he wasn't able to see her blush. A year of being with Jade? Sounded amazing. Yin revved Bumblebee and off they went.

...

"Dude, get your hands away from me. You're not getting this freaking remote." Neptune tried to shove away a grinning Sun. Weiss rolled her eyes at her best friend. Ruby snickered. Blake came back from the kitchen, a glass of milk in her hand. Sitting down in Ruby's lap, she handed the glass to her part-time lover. Ruby draped an arm around Blake's shoulders and the Faunus woman relaxed into her body.

"Come on, I don't wanna watch your shitty cooking shows. Rambo is on right now, and we're missing it." Sun complained.

"Ewwwww, the reboot? That was the worst of the films." Blake complained. Sun looked over at his girlfriend.

"What? No. The original movie." While Sun was distracted, Neptune wrested the remote away from him and hid it behind the couch.

"That's called First Blood. Not Rambo." Blake winked.

"Fucking semantics, Blakey!" Sun sighed. He turned back to his friend. "Dude, I really don't wanna watch cooking shows."

"But they're making cookies!" Ruby interjected. Sun looked at her.

"Shit, I can't interrupt that. Fine, you guys win." The monkey Faunus reclined into the couch. Neptune subtly moved closer to him. He shot a thumbs up at Ruby, who smiled at the blue-haired man.

An hour later, and Sun was shouting at the TV.

"SHE CLEARLY MADE THE BETTER PASTRIES, WHY ARE YOU BOOTING HER RATHER THAN THAT FUCKING ATLESIAN TART?! No offense, Weiss."

"None taken." Weiss yawned. "Ruby, I'm gonna head back to campus. You coming with?"

"Not yet. I'll be back home later." Ruby nuzzled into Blake's neck. The Faunus woman had fallen asleep on top of her a half hour past.

"Alright, see you later."

"Stay safe."

"Yin'll be coming back soon enough, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe enough. I'm just gonna wait outside for him." Weiss stood up and cracked her back. She headed to the front door, and grabbed her jacket from inside of the closet. She waved goodbye to her friends and left the apartment.

"Jeez, Blakey's really out of it, isn't she?" Sun commented.

"Yeah, she kinda is." Ruby gently kissed the woman's cheek. Sun reached over and took Ruby's empty glass out of her hand.

"I'll just bring this to the kitchen." He got up and did exactly that. Ruby noticed Neptune checking out Sun's ass as the man walked away.

"Just come out with it." Ruby said to Neptune. He looked over at her.

"I'm working on it."

"Well, when you do it, you'll have support."

"I know. I just need the right time."

"Right time for what?" Sun came back from the kitchen, cookies in one hand, and a beer in the other. He handed the cookies to Ruby and cracked open the beer for himself. He sat down beside Neptune, who promptly took the beer away and took a swig.

"For this." He kissed Sun gently. Ruby cheered.

"Holy shit, dude. You okay with this?" Sun said, startled.

"Shouldn't hide who I am anymore." Neptune responded.

"Uhhhh, yeahhh. I'm gonna get Blake to bed, and I'm gonna chill with her." Ruby said nervously. She tried to lift up her friend, but the weight was too much.

"Here, I'll get her." Sun stood up and lifted Blake off of Ruby's lap. The young girl got off her chair, dusting cookie crumbs off her leggings. She followed Sun to Blake's room, where the man deposited his girlfriend onto her bed.

"If we're too loud, just yell at us." Sun said as he pulled the door closed.

"Do I wanna know what you two are gonna do?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Sun shut the door. Ruby snickered, and sat down beside Blake. Her feline ears were twitching gently. Ruby crawled up towards Blake's head and kissed her on the nose. Ruby rested her arm on her forearms and simply watched Blake sleep. Soon enough, she also fell asleep. When she woke up, the room was pitch black, and Blake was awake. Her luminous eyes were like floodlights to Ruby.

"Jeez, Blake. That's bright as hell."

"Sorry, Rubes." Blake closed her eyes, and the light disappeared.

"How long did we sleep?" Ruby asked.

"A couple of hours, I think. Thanks for cuddling with me."

"My pleasure."

"Speaking about pleasure, I'm feeling pretty pent-up right now. Sun and I haven't had sex since the pride parade. Mind helping me?" The back of Blake's hand brushed against Ruby's breasts and the younger woman shivered.

"I'm not entirely in the mood, Blake. I'm sorry." Ruby frowned. Blake's eyes opened again, blinding Ruby.

"It's okay." Ruby felt Blake's lips brush across hers. "I'll just get myself off in the bathroom." Ruby felt Blake's weight shift off the bed. She opened her eyes and she saw a faint silhouette of Blake, only marked by the light emanating from her eyes. She opened the door, and she left the room. Ruby rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. In her experience, Blake could take some time to come, and she wasn't likely to be leaving the bathroom any time soon. Fifteen minutes later, she was still awake. Try as she might, sleep continued to evade her. She just kept thinking of what Blake was doing, and that just made her wet. Ruby found herself rubbing her thighs against each other to relieve some of the feeling in her crotch. It didn't help much, however, and Ruby's frustration (and arousal) just grew.

"Screw it." She growled to herself. She slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her of leggings and slipped them off. She deposited them near the foot of the bed. Her panties quickly followed. Ruby's hand dipped back towards her wet lower lips. All previous times she had tried masturbating, it had been unsatisfactory. Hopefully, this time would be the exception. Her fingers brushed her clit and the effect was immediate. Ruby felt herself get even wetter. Her fingers went even lower and started massaging her outer folds. She rested her other hand on her breasts, gently squeezing one and then the other. Her crotch was slowly becoming more and more stimulated by the rhythm of her fingers, and she started moaning quietly. She took a quick break to pull off her shirt and throw it away. With one hand on her bare breasts and another one rubbing away at her vagina, Ruby was in heaven. She even dared to put a finger in herself and pump it in and out. Her moans kept getting louder and louder and until she had to bury her face into her pillow to avoid making too much noise. The sounds her fingers were making turned her on far more than she'd ever admit and her entire hand was soaked in her juices. Soon enough, the familiar sensation built. Her stomach tightened just before she saw her own personal fireworks. When her orgasm finally ended, she was breathing quite rapidly. Out of curiosity, she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the tips of the digits. I talk pretty good, but not 'delicious' as Blake described me. I wonder how good she tastes. As this thought crossed Ruby's mind, she giggled to herself. Only a few months ago, she never would have have these thoughts and she never enjoyed masturbation. The bedroom door opened and Ruby scrambled to cover herself in blankets.

"It smells like sex in here." Blake commented. She shut the door behind her, training her eyes on Ruby.

"Did you get yourself off?" Blake sat down beside Ruby, who nodded. "And how was it?"

"A lot better than I was expecting. I really liked it." Ruby said timidly.

"I'm glad it went well." Blake leaned in and kissed Ruby. "Oh my Oum, you tasted yourself."

"I was curious!" Ruby whined and she hid her head under the covers. Blake just chuckled and ducked under the covers with Ruby.

"I don't blame you. You taste heavenly." Blake kissed Ruby, slipping her tongue into the redhead's mouth. Ruby responded enthusiastically, her tongue wrestling with Blake's and her hands going straight for Blake's ass.

"So much for not being in the mood, huh?" Blake said after breaking off the kiss.

"Oh shut up and get naked." Ruby tossed back the blankets and yanked Blake's leggings off. To her surprise, the Faunus woman wasn't wearing panties.

"My, my, Ruby." Blake teased. Ruby ignored her and kissed along her thighs. Blake's laughs turned into moans.

"Holy shit, you're a natural." She gasped. Ruby sucked on a bit of flesh just above Blake's knee.

"Babe, if you're gonna leave hickeys, do 'em where people can see 'em." Blake moaned. Her request was immediately answered when Ruby sat up and transferred her lips to Blake's throat. The raven-haired beauty whispered Ruby's name over and over as the woman sucked on the skin of her neck.

"You're way too good at that." Blake said. Her hands rubbed Ruby's breasts, much to the younger woman's delight.

"I learned from the best." Ruby whispered before she captured Blake's lips with her own. The woman relinquished her grip on Ruby's breasts to grip the back of her head to prevent her from moving away. This wasn't necessary, however, because Ruby was very happy where she was. Her fingers trailed up and down Blake's slit and the woman moaned into Ruby's mouth.

"Right there, please." Blake whispered. Ruby put a finger in Blake and the woman threw her head back.

"Are you enjoying this?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, my love, I will never not enjoy your...ministrations."

"Good. Because I may be less than thrilling with this." Ruby's lips left Blake's and started kissing down her body. Her free hand gripped at the hem of Blake's tank top, and Blake took the hint to take it off. When Blake's chest was bare, Ruby sucked on her nipples.

"Ooh, that actually feels really nice."

Ruby would have loved to continue, but her fingers were getting drenched and she didn't want Blake to come yet. She reluctantly let Blake's nipple slip out of her mouth and she resumed her trek toward the woman's core.

"Are you sure, Ruby?"

"Yeah. I want you to get the same pleasure I did last time." Ruby slipped another finger inside Blake.

"Oh god, that feels so good."

"I hope this feels even better." Ruby's tongue flicked Blake's clit, and the woman screamed. Ruby hushed her.

"I'm sorry, but holy shit, that felt amazing." Blake giggled. Ruby smiled. Her lips closed on Blake's clit and she continued flicking it with her tongue. There was a rustling and Blake's moans got significantly muted. Ruby assumed she'd covered her mouth with a pillow, just like she had. Ruby sucked on Blake's clit for another few seconds, pumping her fingers in and out of Blake at a rapid pace. With her other hand, she parted Blake's lips and licked gently. Blake's hand clutched at the back of Ruby's head.

"Keep going!" The woman yelled. Ruby's tongue flicked up and down Blake's vagina. She found that she kinda liked the taste. She fastened her mouth over the mound and licked for a few minutes until Blake screamed louder than she ever had, and Ruby felt Blake come into her mouth. The woman's entire body shook for ten minutes.

"Jesus fucking Christ, that was the best orgasm I've ever had." Blake said when she finally became still.

"I'm glad I was the one to give it to you." Ruby pulled her fingers out of Blake. She heard the woman gasp in pleasure. Blake reached down and grabbed Ruby's shoulders, pulling the woman up. Blake kissed Ruby, tasting herself on her lover's lips.

"Thank you for that. You were amazing." Blake whispered.

"Thank you for helping me realise exactly what I'm into." Ruby whispered back.

"And what's that?"

"You." Ruby put her soaked fingers in her mouth. Blake laughed.

"And not all the time, at that. I feel special."

"You are." Ruby kissed her friend.

"I love you, Ruby." Blake smiled.

"I love you too."

"I've got a question for you, and it may seem a little unorthodox, but I really need to ask you."

"You can ask me anything, Blakey."

"So, you know how Sun and I are in an open relationship, yeah? Any day now, he's gonna ask out Neptune, and I kinda wanna beat him to the punch by asking you out."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I suppose I am."

"I'd be honoured to accept, but how will that work?"

"I don't know. Like one day could be a Sun day, and the next could be yours. And for him, one day could be me, and the next could be Neptune. We'll figure something out."

"Okay. Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You too, Ruby."

...

Sun's mouth was filled with Neptune's length when he heard Blake scream with pleasure.

"Ruby must be really good at getting Blake off." Neptune remarked. Sun sat up.

"She's better than me, I think. That was louder than I've ever heard Blake." He frowned. His hand stroked up and down Neptune's cock absent-mindedly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you get me more aroused than anyone else." Neptune stroked Sun's chin. The blond grinned and kissed his best friend.

"You had some of my precum in your mouth, dude. That's gay as hell." Neptune muttered. Sun raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right. I need to stop saying that." Neptune blushed.

…


	2. First Date

"Here ya go, Winnie." Yin pulled up in front of the cafe. Winter hopped off the back of the bike, and hooked her helmet to her seat.

"Thank you for the ride, Yin."

"It was my honour. Is Jade inside already?" Winter checked her scroll. A text from Jade confirmed that she was already at the table.

"Yeah. I'll text you when we're done, okay?"

"Sounds good. Oh, and Winter?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever Weiss may say about you and Jade, just know that she's really proud of you and she's glad you're coming out of your shell." Yin smiled. Winter felt her cheeks redden.

"It's all thanks to you, Yin." She replied.

"I think I can take most of the credit, yeah. Anyways, go. She's waiting for you. You can't leave your new girlfriend hanging." Yin revved Bumblebee and peeled off. Winter definitely blushed at the word 'girlfriend'. Only a couple of weeks ago, she was a really shitty ally at a pride parade. Now, she was walking into her first date with a beautiful woman. She took a moment to steel herself.

"Let's do this, Schnee." She said to herself. She headed to the entrance, and before she got there, a man in a suit opened the door for her. She slipped him a ten-lien note and thanked him. Jade was sitting at a table not too far in. She was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Um, hey." She immediately rushed to pull Winter's chair out for her. When Winter sat down, Jade took her own seat again. "I get that you're used to more expensive stuff, but this is honestly the best I can do with my shitty paycheck."

"Jade, it's alright. I'll just pay for the next date." Winter smiled.

"Next date, hmm?" Jade smirked. Winter's heart melted.

"I'm hoping for one." She said.

"Well, so am I. Anyways, I happen to know what's good to eat here. Do you trust me to choose the best options?"

"Of course." Winter smiled. First date and she was being treated to a mystery meal. She could get used to this. Jade flagged down a waiter.

"Hey James. The usual." She said. The waiter nodded.

"The usual?" Winter asked.

"I come here often enough that they know what I like." Jade brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "If it's alright, I kinda wanna get to know you better."

"That's more than alright, but only if I get to know you better."

"Sounds like a deal." Jade grinned. "I'm guessing you're doing high school right now?"

"Heading into my third year. Does it bother you that I'm so young?"

"Not so much as it did initially. I was a little taken aback that you were only 15. And the whole boob touching thing."

"Sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking at the time."

"You were just trying to help. I actually took your advice, and filled small balloons with water. They do feel a lot more fluid." Jade subtly glanced down at her chest. Winter tried not to stare.

"Was that a pun?" She asked quickly.

"Huh?" Jade stared blankly at her.

"Water balloons, fluid?"

"Oh. Wow, I did not intend to do that."

"I can't tell from just looking, but I think they should be really nice."

"Do you wanna check later?" Jade blushed slightly.

"That's very forward for our first date." Winter teased.

"Sorry. I wanna know something."

"Well, I do believe this was the 'getting to know each other' part of our date."

"Point taken. What was going through your mind when you kissed me?"

"I believe you kissed me, not the other way around."

"Winterrrrr." Jade complained.

"Fine." Winter chuckled. "I was thinking that I really liked it. Even if you were a girl, and up until then, I thought I was straight. I'm still not really sure what I am, honestly."

"That's okay. You'll figure it out."

"Well, the closest I can guess is that I'm bisexual. I do really like boys, but recently, I've been paying attention to girls too, just out of curiosity."

"I certainly hope you're not checking out any other women." Jade teased.

"No! Well, sorta? I've been seeing if I felt any sort of attraction to them."

"And what were the results of this experiment?"

"Well, I found that far more women than I thought are really pretty. None of them can hold a candle to you, obviously, but some are really good-looking."

Winter saw Jade's lips turn into a smile as she complimented the green-haired woman.

"Thank you." Jade said softly.

"Thanks aren't necessary when I'm pointing out the obvious. You're absolutely beautiful." Winter smiled.

"Well, I'm thanking you anyways." The waiter returned with a plate of breadsticks and a bowl of some sort of cheesy dip.

"Thanks, James." Jade said. "Okay, so this is artichoke and swiss. It's really good." Jade broke a breadstick in half and offered a piece to Winter. The younger woman gratefully accepted the piece and dipped it into the cheese. Jade offered her cheese-covered bread to Winter.

"What? I've got my own piece."

"Come on, let's be one of those cheesy as hell couples." Jade smirked. Winter rolled her eyes and held her breadstick in front of Jade's mouth. The woman chomped on it and the same time as Winter bit Jade's breadstick. Winter immediately loved the taste. The swiss blended perfectly with the bitter taste of artichoke.

"Oh shit, that's good." Winter covered her mouth as she swallowed.

"I know, right? That's why I order it every time."

The two young women enjoyed their food for a few more minutes, until Winter gave Jade a suspicious look.

"Did you make another pun?"

"Yup." Jade's eyes filled with mirth as she grinned wolfishly. Winter shook her head and smiled.

The dip was done before the breadsticks, and Winter looked longingly at the bowl.

"We can get more if you want." Jade offered.

"No, that's alright. I don't want you to have to pay too much."

"Winter, this is my one opportunity to impress you. Our first date should be perfect. I don't mind." Jade finished her final breadstick. "Besides, you're paying for the next one, right?"

"That is true. But I'd rather save room for whatever else is coming."

"That just means more for me. It could right to my hips." Jade winked. Winter rolled her eyes again.

"How do you like high school?"

"It's not as bad as it was made out to be. I've a few teachers who are pretty nice. They know their subject, and they don't tolerate nonsense from the troublemakers."

"There are troublemakers in Atlas? For shame!"

"Oh shush. Yeah, there are some people who just don't like the Atlesian way."

"I think we call them Mistrali."

"Wow, that's a political joke."

"Get used to it, cutie." Jade drank some of her water, and coughed when it went down the wrong way.

"How did you like high school? You've graduated, right?"

"Yeah, I just got out last month. Honestly, it was hell. I figured out that I was trans halfway through first year, and after that, I couldn't stand to be called a guy or be referred to as my birth name. I came out to my parents just after I turned 15 and I had to deal with the school bureaucracy and police when I started living with my friend."

"I'm so sorry, Jade." Winter reached across the table to take Jade's hand. The older woman smiled.

"I'd love to say that it doesn't hurt anymore, but it really does. They're my parents, ya know? Half of me wants to believe that they could accept me as their daughter, their little girl, and the other half knows they've been stuck in their bigotry for far too long. I'll never be welcome with them."

"Oh, Jade."

"Hey, it's alright. I've got friends all around me, and I've got a really amazing girlfriend. I'll be good."

Winter couldn't help but smile.

"I'm still a bit stuck with my bad vocabulary, thanks to my asshole of a father. You might need to keep me in line. Ruby certainly has."

"She's the girl that really likes red clothing, right?"

"Yeah, that's her. Yin/Yang's little sister."

"How've you adjusted to the whole bigender deal?"

"Um, I'd like to say pretty well. Weiss has adjusted perfectly, and she can even tell if it's gonna be a Yin or a Yang day before Yin/Yang can. So I'm trying to be even better than her, because sibling rivalry and all that."

"I hear a 'but' in there."

"I accidentally called him a 'he-she' yesterday."

"Oooh, ouch. Yeah, that won't fly." Jade made a face to express her sympathy.

"Weiss gave me a pretty big lecture after that, but Yin didn't really mind. He's fine as long as I'm trying to do better."

"I like that guy."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. My sister really likes him and that's enough for me."

"Yeah, I'd say that she really likes him. They are engaged, after all. Do you know when the wedding is?"

"Yin said he wants it to be next year, so um...so you could be a bridesmaid."

Jade blushed deeply.

"A year of dating you? I think I'd really like that."

"I thought something similar when he told me." Winter squeezed Jade's hand. James came back with bowls of soup. Winter got a dark orange soup with bits of mushroom floating in it, and Jade got a tame-looking mushroom soup.

"What is this?" Winter asked.

"Lemon and mushroom. Try a sip." Jade said, obviously trying her hardest to maintain a straight face. Winter gave her a look, but she took her hand back from Jade's grasp, and consumed a spoonful of her soup. She immediately started choking.

"That's spicy!" She gasped. Jade started laughing hard.

"Yeah, forgot to mention that there's a few really spicy peppers in there. If you don't like it, we can swap. Honestly, you were supposed to get this one, and I was supposed to get the spicy soup, but I figured I'd let it go." Jade held her hand out for the bowl. Winter contemplated her options for a second, then held the bowl possessively close to her chest.

"I'm gonna tough this one out." She said. She noticed Jade's gaze rest temporarily on her chest. Jade blinked quickly, and looked back at Winter's face.

"If you insist." She smiled.

"My girlfriend the sadist." Winter muttered. A few minutes of choking and spluttering later, and she let Jade take the soup. The white soup Jade had proved to be far more manageable, but Jade didn't seem to mind the spice of the lemon soup.

"I've worked up a bit of a resistance." Jade said when she noticed Winter staring. "Also, I really like spicy things."

"I'll keep that in mind. So, what do you do for work?"

"Um, at the moment, I'm not really employed. My friend's letting me stay at her place rent-free at the moment, but I'm gonna have one hell of a bill to pay when I finally get income."

"Ouch. Is there just nobody hiring?"

"Uh, it's not that." Jade's eyes dropped to her lap. "People just don't want to hire someone like me."

"Can they do that?" Winter gasped. "I mean, aren't there laws against that kind of discrimination?"

"Only for queer people. Sexual orientation can't be discriminated against, but for now, gender identity can be. Legally, I'm male. I can't change that until next year. So employers take one look at my ID, and I'm out on my ass." Jade frowned.

"That's awful! Okay, starting right now, I'm gonna make it my mission to get that law repealed."

"That's an admirable offer, Winter, but who do you think makes the laws? Hint: It's nobody that cares about trans people."

"Then we'll get them disbarred, or whatever it is. This can't continue!"

Jade looked up and give Winter a sad smile.

"If only it worked like that. Sadly, I don't think there's much we can do except drum up public support. But cisgender people got their sexuality rights, and started resting on their laurels. They care, just not enough."

"That's not right. Not right at all."

"Such passion! And to think that you were a bigot a month ago."

And now it was Winter's turn to duck her head.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, I forgive you. You can't blame yourself for what you did when you were ignorant. The only thing to do is to keep moving forward and better yourself every day." Jade's voice soothed Winter. Not enough, however.

"You don't understand." Winter looked up to stare Jade in the eyes. "I told my dad about Yin. I snooped and I stuck my nose where it didn't belong, and because of me, Yin was almost killed. He doesn't blame me at all, but I have nightmares about the whole thing. He's done so much good for my sister since then, and his friends are amazing, and because of him, I was able to meet you, and I almost screwed all of that up. I've felt like shit ever since, and I'd do anything to go back and fix it." Winter started crying, drawing looks from other patrons.

"Holy shit, Winter." Jade said, not bothering to disguise her low voice. Winter stood up, bumping the table.

"I'm sorry." She said to everyone around, and then she ran out of the restaurant and let the tears fall. Less than a minute later, she felt Jade sit beside her, and wrap her arms around Winter. Winter leaned into Jade, and cried into her shoulder. Her girlfriend shushed her gently, kissing her forehead every few seconds.

"You'll probably always feel guilty about what happened, I can't fault you there. What you're gonna have to do is learn to live with what you did. You're a beautiful young woman, and you made a mistake. It could have been a lot worse, but it wasn't. The persons hurt by your mistake have forgiven you, so it's time to forgive yourself." Jade said quietly.

"He could have died, Jade. All because I wanted to know who my sister was dating. And I fucking told my dad that Weiss was dating a girl, and he tried to kill Yin." Winter wailed.

"I know, sweetheart. But he's still alive, and he's fine, and he's engaged to the love of his life. Honestly, I think he loves you like a sister too. I don't see how he can't. Everything is over and done with, and he's fine, and Weiss is fine, and you're gonna be more than fine, okay?"

"How?" Winter sniffled.

"I don't know how yet, but we'll get there together. We've both got a lot of hurt that needs to be dealt with, but I know we can make it. And you wanna know how I know this?"

"How?"

"I know this because I really, really like you, and I won't stop until you're happy. Capiche?" That's all it took for Winter to sit up, and kiss Jade. Jade responded immediately and pulled Winter close to her body.

"I really, really like you too." Winter said when she pulled away.

"That's really good." Jade kissed Winter quickly.

"Still wanna date me?" Winter smiled, her tears still flowing.

"Of course, my angel."

"Good."

"Wanna get out of here? Go to Yang and Blake's place, or mine, or what?"

"We could always go to the VIP suite of the Schnee Hotel. You can meet my mom. She's super fine with me being into girls. Or one girl, in particular."

"That sounds amazing. I already paid the bill. James was chill about it."

"That's good. You know, these are feeling a lot more natural." Winter poked Jade's chest. The green-haired woman laughed, and kissed Winter's forehead.

"Lead the way, sweetheart."

AN

It's been a year since we lost a great man. Monty Oum created RWBY and the characters we love so much, and he's been gone for a year. In honour of his work, and everything he did, every February 1, we mark his passing and we create something new. Something that he would proud of. Obviously, we can't speak for him and say that our memorial to him is fitting, but I'd like to believe it is. For the first Monty Oum Day, I wanted to try something different. I asked the writer of one of my favourite fics if I could make a pseudo-sequel to the fic. There were too many plotlines left unfinished, in my opinion, and I wanted to develop a relationship that appeared at the very end of the main fic. This fic was obviously BodyshocK. If you haven't read it yet, what the hell are you doing here? GO READ IT.

All credit for the fic, concepts, and Jade, goes to JessicaX and YinYangBangBang. It's also YYBB's birthday today, so go show them some love. They totally deserve because they're a freaking rad person. Thanks YYBB for letting me write this. I hope it's up to your standards.

Keep moving forward, everyone.

-Abby


End file.
